Mirror, Mirror
by FreshJess
Summary: "Darkness and secrets tear worlds apart, Hermione." She holds a secret communication with a secret friend in midst of war tearing apart her friends and family. When life throws you a difficult choice, how do you choose what is right? Doesn't include bk 7.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him. Promise. _

It was a curious thing, the darkness inside of someone's soul. With a heartbeat and mind seemingly of its own, the darkness could easily overrun a single being. Consume them until they drove themselves mad, acting on impulses, defeating love in the worst of ways. Love acting as the only hope would be dented and bruised within seconds; becoming, unrecognizable to the naked eye. Tragedy would find its way into the holes left behind by love, and like a rampant and violent disease, would unwind the workings of a person until they were someone new. This would eventually turn the whole world inside out – until everyone was completely different within.

The muggle London flat that she had rented was chilly. The oven had even been turned on in hopes that the heat would leak into the small rooms. Shivering, she peered through plastic blinds, searching for the two teenage boys that we supposedly coming back with groceries. Sighing, Hermione Granger pulled herself from the window, knowing that things were came more slowly if you sat around looking for them. _"This was like waiting for a twisted Christmas morning, but rather for the safety of her friends_", Hermione thought with exasperation.

The flat had crème colored walls, that had been quickly scourgify'd by Hermione on the first walk in. The doors too had been painted a slightly darker crème color, which seemed rather mental institution minus the padding to Hermione. She wished so badly for things to hang on the walls for color, for life. It had been decided that this was the new safe home. Professor, no, just Snape, hadn't heard of this home. No one knew. Hermione was the secret keeper. It was a secret for three, and if they were going to hide in this secret, she had to make some changes soon. There had to be a spell to easily paint walls. Next time the boys went out she'd have to request colored pens of some sort, anything to make the flat transform into a home.

The boys didn't really understand the need for it to be homey. She supposed it was her inner hostess and mother coming out. Her room had been slightly personalized with a picture of her parents, and her favorite bedspread she had managed to shove into her never-ending bag. Also the cup with a few flowers in them that Ron had picked from outside of a restaurant. She couldn't forget those.

She walked into the small "guest" bedroom, which had been dubbed hers, and sat on the old floral print bedspread. The compact mirror in her pocket warmed. Hermione smiled, holding the compact in her hand.

Flicking the object open, she smiled in relief, "Harry! What is taking you both so long?" The supermarket's neon letters blared in the background, as did Ron digging through his jacket pockets.

"Well, Ron must have left the list on the table, right?" Harry smiled, his reflection slightly smudged from the fingerprints on the glass. His cheeks were tinted pint from the chilly evening air. The contrast of his skin and eyes was infallible.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "You left the grocery list? You boys," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Generic things, boys. We just need to be able to eat. Until we have a plan, we're stuck here."

Harry nodded, "Okay. Sorry, Mione. We'll be back in fifteen."In the background, Ron thrust his fist in to the air with a quick shout of 'I found it!'

Hermione smiled, as Harry's laughing face faded into black. She groaned, flopping onto her back. The war had been going for several months now. She couldn't help but feel caged. Hair splayed in a wild manner and the cardigan shifted in the movement, Hermione set the mirror on her stomach. She'd stopped counting the days of running. She had stopped looking at calendars; the sight of weeks upon weeks in this darkness depressed her. There had to be an end, a point of hope. She was caged in a never ending black tunnel where she had to fight for her life. It was a bit sadistic of fate, to just toss perfectly good people into a hole. Her mother would have told her to, "Buck up, dearest." Hermione always hated hearing that.

The compact warmed again, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Did she need to clarify generic?

"Yes?" The voice that exited her mouth wasn't the most pleasant. But once the face in the mirror clicked in Hermione's mind, her eyes widened in apology.

"Hermione?" Draco Malfoy stared at Hermione. She watched the grey eyes scanning over her, checking for obvious damage. "Mi? Are you okay?"

Hermione smiled lightly. "Are you okay? You haven't been responding to me. I was trying not to get worried, but it's so hard not to." Hermione trailed off, focusing on the forming bruise on the pale boys face. "What happened?"

"Mi, It'll be fine. That doesn't matter. Are you safe?" Draco whispered, his eyes swirling with protection and force. His face was shaper, more angular than she remembered. "Please tell me you're safe."

"I'm as safe as I can be right now. What about you?" Hermione restrained herself from running the smooth glass under her fingers, knowing full well it did nothing to help her get to Draco. He'd simply become smudged and clouded.

"I may never be safe, Hermione. You know that." Draco snapped, scowling. Hermione felt him pull back, his spiky exterior reforming. This was a rarity in front of Hermione anymore. Draco was persistent in saying that his shell was to aggressive for Hermione's mental state. He pressed his fingers gingerly against the new wounds forming around his eyes, cringing at the stinging pain. Hermione looked at him, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to jump to touchy subjects. I'm worried about you." Hermione bit her lip. "Where are you? Do you have my salve?"

"Currently in my bedroom, Father may be sending me to Hogwarts soon. I don't know. Depends what I'll be used for next." The words were bitter, pointed. "And yes, I do, love."

Hermione nodded. Her friendship with Draco had happened at the end of their sixth year. Over the summer, Draco was on a mission for the Dark Lord. Something simple that he had hid from Hermione's knowledge. But, during this mission of sorts, he stayed within a small inn at the edge of where Hermione lived. They'd created a peculiar friendship, based off of needing someone to call on the nights that were the darkest. Hermione felt herself becoming closer to Draco, and as he started opening up, she saw the misguided beauty underneath every perfectly placed blonde hair. In early August Draco received news that he was being summoned home. Goodbyes had never been Hermione's strong suit. He had kissed her on the forehead, promising that this wasn't goodbye. It was, see you soon. He'd also left her with the simple black compact mirror that she had enchanted for communication.

"Hermione? Are you with me?" Draco watched her; her eyes had turned glassy. "Mi, what are you thinking about?"

Hermione sighed, "I miss you."

"Oh, I'd miss me too if I were you." Draco winked, making a quick click click sound with his tongue.

"Jerk."

"Bookworm."

"Ferret."

"Know it all."

"I'd rather know it all, than know nothing at all." Hermione smiled, "I hope all of this ends soon, so that I can see you."

"You can see me right now." Draco laughed lightly. Hermione loved his smile, something she knew, most people never had the chance to see. A smiling Draco was almost as pretty as an undisturbed wood in the winter. He froze, both stayed quiet as voices past Draco's room, continuing on. "Mi, I have to go. I don't know when I'll talk to you next. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Draco. I do." Hermione bit her lip hoping the pain would stand as a distraction from the tears that were teasing her with falling. Draco sighed lightly, frowning.

"I'll try and talk to you soon. Stay safe, and don't let those two morons get you in trouble. I'll find them, and castrate them if they do. Stay safe, Mi," He smiled and his face faded from view. Hermione wiped her eyes, pushing her emotional wall back into place.

"I might just need you with me, Draco." She whispered. Pocketing the mirror, she stood, leaving her small room to stare out the window again. Where were Harry and Ron? She got her answer soon enough, the boys were headed down the lane, both carrying several bags of groceries. Both looked happy, Ron blowing smoke like air out of his mouth. Probably pretending to be a dragon again, Hermione concluded. Harry walked over to the curb, setting down the bags to wipe the fog off his glasses. He looked up and with a quick flick of his wand; he smirked, waiting for the rented apartment to appear before he and Ron's eyes.

Staring up at the starry sky, Hermione said a quick prayer of keeping those who had her love safe, and that eventually everything would fall into place. It had too, otherwise what else would she hold on to in order to keep her sanity.

_I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! _

_Please remember to review! _

_Happy New Years! _

_~Jess_


End file.
